


Resolve

by afreezingnote



Series: Pocket Full of Poems [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You."<br/>As Castiel falls, he thinks his siblings were right about one thing. Dean makes him feel more than any person or thing he has encountered in his entire existence. This scares him, but Dean may prove worth the risk. Set during the original apocalypse. A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolve

Your eyes are haunted.  
I see that more clearly  
Than anything else.  
These days are very blurry,  
For me.

I cannot save you.  
You must be saved,  
And I am not power.  
I possess too little grace.  
But you deserve.

Your mouth pulls down  
More than I wish to see.  
I miss your smiles and  
The way you’d fix my lapels  
For me.

I cannot save you.  
You must be saved,  
But you do not believe.  
You place your faith in me.  
And I do not deserve.

Your dreams torment you.  
I wish I could chase away  
The demons that hound you,  
But the closeness is too much,  
For me.

I cannot save you.  
You must be saved,  
And you could shine anew.  
Your prayers are only to me,  
And I do not deserve.

Your hands always seek.  
They are elegant, well-worked things.  
When they reach for me,  
I will quell my fear,  
For you.


End file.
